Geschichte:Mr. Mondo auf des Dibbuks Spuren/Ankunft in Prag
__TOC__ Ankunft in Prag Mondo und Co erreichten die tschechoslowakische Hauptstadt gegen Nachmittag. Ihre Zimmer im „Interhotel Jalta“, direkt am Wenzelsplatz hatten sie über ein Münchner Reisebüro, das schon vor dem Umbruch Reisen in die Goldene Stadt angeboten hatte, gebucht. Als sie ihre Unterkunft erreichten, gerieten sie mitten in eine - gottlob friedliche, wenn auch ziemlich lautstarke Demonstration hinein. Was die Demonstranten mit ihren Transparenten forderten, verstand Mondo zwar nicht, aber in anbetracht dessen, was er da sah, meinte er zu Meutrier: "Ich schätze, die Wahl unseres Hotels war wohl nicht so ideal..." "Scheint mir auch so, aber da drüben ist ja immerhin die hoteleigene Garage..." "Na dann sehen wir mal zu, dass wir den Wagen unterstellen..." Jaques sah seinen Onkel an. "Wer weiß, wie lange sie sich mit Sprechchören begnügen...!" "Hier in Prag sind die Demonstranten viel disziplinierter als wir das aus Paris in Erinnerung haben," gab der Schönheitschirurg zurück. "Die Leute erinnern sich noch gut daran, dass friedliche Protestkundgebungen noch im vergangenen Herbst von Sekuristen auseinandergeprügelt wurden... Für sie ist das Recht, auf der Straße ihre Meinung kundzutun, noch so etwas wie ein Privileg, das man nicht missbraucht...!" Mister Mondo war trotzdem froh, als er seinen Wagen einem Angestellten des Hotels übergeben hatte und an der Rezeption die Zimmerschlüssel entgegennehmen konnte. Der Lift erwies sich als quietschender und knarrender Paternoster-Aufzug, der sie in den 3. Stock, zu den Zimmern brachte. Die Einrichtung war für die 5 Sterne, die ihr Münchner Reisebüro, das mit den tschechischen (noch) staatlichen CEDOK-Reisebüros zusammenarbeitete, in seinem Prospekt stehen hatte, ziemlich schlicht. Trotzdem gefiel es den Kids nicht übel. Die Möbel waren kein Erzeugnis aus irgend einem VEB Presspappe, sondern schienen noch aus K-u-K-Zeiten zu stammen, klassizistisch, massives echtes Holz. Riesige Federbetten die sicherlich mit einheimischen Gänsedaunen gepolstert waren, sorgten dafür, dass es ihnen bestimmt nicht kalt werden würde. Die eisernen Öfen mit den kunstvoll gegossenen Reliefbildern auf den Ofenplatten, die in den Zimmern standen, dienten nicht mehr zum Heizen, sondern nur noch zur Dekoration. "Zunächst brauchen wir einmal einen halbwegs aktuellen Stadtplan!" stellte Meutrier fest, nach dem sie ihre Sachen soweit ausgepackt hatten. "Sag mal, Marvin, hat Dir Dein Dibbuk, ich meine, der Geist oder die Seele dieses Museumskonservators eigentlich gesagt, wo damals die Einstiege in die Katakomben gelegen haben?" "Er hat mir verraten, dass es unter anderem im Hradschin und im alten jüdischen Viertel Zugänge gegeben hat." antwortete der Doktor. "Ob die allerdings noch existieren..." Er zuckte die Schultern. "Einen Stadtplan bekommen wir vielleicht an der Rezeption!" meinte Cosima. "So was kann man doch eigentlich in jedem größeren Hotel kaufen..." "Im Westen sicherlich..." schüttelte Mex den Kopf. "Aber einer der Hotelangestellten müsste zumindest wissen, wo es Stadtpläne zu kaufen gibt!" "Da dürftest Du allerdings recht haben, fahren wir also hinunter!" Mondo nickte seinem Adoptivsohn zu. "Cosima und Cosimo, bleibt bitte immer in der Nähe von mir oder Pierre - in dem Gewühl, das hier in Prag herrscht, möchte ich Euch nicht verlieren!" "Ja, Doktor Mondo..." tönten die beiden im Chor, aber sowohl der Doktor als auch Mex bekamen mit, dass Cosimo seiner Schwester zuzischte: "Hält uns Dr. Mondo für Kleinkinder?" Akkim Samaran traf seine - vom Spuk avisierten - Helfershelfer im Gastraum eines typischen Prager Bierlokals. Beide Männer trugen Zivil, auch wenn der eine in seiner Heimat Rumänien zur gefürchteten Geheimpolizei des Diktators Cheaucescu gehörte. "Genosse Samaran?" "Ja... aber posaunen Sie das doch nicht in die Gegend! - Gegen mich läuft ein internationaler Haftbefehl...!" der Perser sah sich besorgt nach allen Seiten um. "Keine Sorge," meinte der Tscheche. "Hier drin achtet ohnehin keiner auf was anderes, als darauf, wo sein nächstes Bier herkommt!" Damit, überlegte der Supergangster, könnte er recht haben. "Hat sich wohl einiges verändert, was?" fragte er den Spuk-Diener, der in seinem unmodern geschnittenen Anzug und mit dem schütteren, graublonden Haar wirkte, wie jemand, der vor dem Umschwung nie mehr als ein millimetergroßes Rädchen im Getriebe gewesen war, und der nichts lieber wollte, als genau das zu bleiben. "Kann man sagen... noch vor 4 Monaten wurde man überall bespitzelt und im November haben sie die Demonstranten auf dem Wenzelsplatz noch brutal zusammengeknüppelt..." Er lachte heiser. "Und heute? - Keine KPC mehr, keine Securitê... Marktwirtschaft, Preisexplosion... nichts mehr so, wie es mal war!" Er sah seinen rumänischen Spießgesellen an. "Bei Euch dagegen geht noch alles seinen Gang. - Die Leute hungern, ziehen den Kopf ein und halten die Klappe, und Cheaucescu samt seiner Familie und den Bonzen der Nomenklatura leben wie die Maden im Speck..." "Ja... aber ich habe das Gefühl, daß es nicht mehr lange so weiter geht! Unter der Oberfläche brodelt es, da staut sich ein Druck an... wenn es zur Explosion kommt, wird die Revolution alles andere als sanft oder samten werden, und dann will ich nicht mehr dabei sein...!" gab der zurück und verzog sein Gesicht zu einem unfrohen Grinsen, das den harten Zug um die Mundwinkel auch nicht milderte. Insgesamt machte er einen weit aus weniger harmlosen Eindruck, als der Tscheche, was aber täuschte, da dieser ebenfalls schon eine Reihe von Morden auf dem Gewissen hatte. (Falls einer der Diener des Spuks soetwas überhaupt noch besaß.) "Ich bin sicher, der Meister" Samaran sah den Rumänen an. "wird dafür sorgen, dass Sie es überstehen... Aber jetzt haben wir ein anderes Ziel: Der Dibbuk, der alte, im jüdischen Viertel von Prag erschaffene! - Ich muss ihn unbedingt haben, denn ich brauche ihn, um diesem Dreckskerl Mondo und seinen Freunden all die Niederlagen, die sie mir, unserer Sache und dem Spuk selbst bereitet haben, endlich heimzuzahlen..." "Der Spuk hat nie eine Niederlage durch diesen dämlichen Doktor erlitten, das waren immer nur Ihre Pläne, Genosse, die Mr. Mondo zerschlagen und vereitelt hat!" korrigierte ihn der Tscheche. "Und was war mit den Kugelköpfen, die mich aus dem Gefängnis freizupressen versucht haben, und denen dieses Aas in des Schattenfürsten ureigenster Dimension, in ihrer Welt, die Show versaut hat?... Davon abgesehen, dass Mondo - wenn es mit rechten Dingen zugegangen wäre - noch immer unter dem kalten, harten Lavagestein des Schattenreichs begraben sein müsste?!" Samaran sah die beiden Männer an. "Es ist doch eine einzige Provokation für unseren Herrn und Meister, den Spuk, dass er vergnügt und quietschlebendig lebt, als wäre er nie getötet worden!" "Schon klar, Genosse Samaran... wir lieben diesen Nervenarzt und diese Gören, mit denen er sich zu umgeben pflegt, auch wie ein Furunkel am A...llerwertesten, und würden ihn verdammt gerne tot im Dreck liegen sehen!" gab der rumänische Securist zu. "Wir werden Ihnen selbstverständlich helfen, den Dibbuk zu finden!" "Gut!" der teuflische Perser nickte. "Da das geklärt ist... Ondratschek, Sie kennen sich hier aus. Wo, meinen Sie, würde man eine Kreatur wie den ersten Dibbuk, das Original, das über 400 Jahre alt ist, suchen müssen?" "Unter dem alten Judenviertel! - Eine andere Alternative gibt es nicht, da er ja von diesen Kabbalisten erschaffen worden ist, die damals ja alle nicht so recht wussten, ob sie nun weiße oder schwarze Magie praktizieren wollten..." antwortete der Angesprochene. "Unter dem Judenghetto...? - Meinen Sie mit unter in der Kanalisation oder in irgendwelchen Kellern, Genosse?" wollte Samaran wissen. "Nicht direkt. Prag ist eine Stadt mit bewegter Historie. An vielen Stellen, im Hradschin, an der Kleinseite, auf dem Wenzelsplatz... besonders aber im alten jüdischen Viertel ist das Pflaster im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mit Blut getränkt. - Und in der Vergangenheit haben die Menschen ja bekanntlich eine ausgeprägte Neigung gehabt, Geheimgänge und der gleichen anzulegen, wenn sie befürchteten, dass es brenzlich werden könnte..." Der tschechische Spukdiener lächelte schmal. "Das war hier, in der goldenen Stadt natürlich auch nicht anders, als in den englischen Schlössern oder an der Seine, in Paris. Deshalb gibt es in Prag auch - ähnlich wie in der Hauptstadt der Franzmänner - ein Labyrinth von Katakomben. Vieles davon ist eingestürzt, manche Abschnitte wurden bei Straßenbaumaßnahmen geöffnet und dann zugeschüttet. Tja, trotzdem sind noch zig Kilometer Gewölbe und Gänge übrig, und ein wesentlicher Teil davon liegt unter dem alten Ghetto..." "Dann sollten wir nicht länger warten, sondern aufbrechen, und zusehen, dass wir in die Unterwelt hinab steigen, um uns den Dibbuk zu holen!" verlangte Akkim Samaran. "Zeit zum vertrödeln haben wir nämlich keine!" "Ich wäre dafür, zunächst einmal zu mir nach Hause zu fahren." wandte der Diener des Schattendämons ein, der in Prag zu Hause war. "Niemand, findet sich da unten ohne weiteres zurecht, selbst ich nicht. - Aber wenn ich die Kräfte aktiviere, die mir unser Meister gegeben hat, sieht die Geschichte für uns schon wesentlich besser aus..." Er nickte seinem rumänischen Kumpan zu. "Und das kann ich nun einmal nur in meinen eigenen vier Wänden tun!" "In Ordnung! - Sie haben einen Wagen?" "Ja, steht draußen..." gab der Tscheche zurück. Dann rief er etwas auf tschechisch, um der Bedienung, die die Biere im Akkord servierte, zu bedeuten, dass sie zahlen wollten. Mondo und Co. hatten indessen an der Rezeption tatsächlich - wie Cosima vermutet und Mex bezweifelt hatte - einen Stadtplan zu kaufen bekommen. Des weiteren erwarben sie dann auch gleich Netzfahrkarten für Metro und Straßenbahn, und erfuhren, dass der Hradschin nicht mit dem Auto zu befahren sei, ebenso wie wesentliche Teile der Altstadt, von der Zufahrt zum Hotel abgesehen. Allerdings hatten sie solches gar nicht vorgehabt. Wie Meutrier sehr richtig bemerkte, hätte man schon leicht masochistisch veranlagt sein müssen, um sich im privaten PKW freiwillig hier in Prag ins Gewühl zu stürzen. - Und das Netz des öffentlichen Nahverkehrs bot ja eine vernünftige Alternative. "Fahren wir zunächst einmal zur Burg!" schlug Jaques vor. "Vielleicht befindet sich ja innerhalb der Anlage ein noch begehbarer Zugang zu den Gewölben und Katakomben!" "Die Idee ist nicht schlecht!" Mondo nickte. "Schließlich hatte der Golem ja auch seinen publikumswirksamsten Auftritt, als er im Schloss dem damaligen Kaiser Friedrich dem IIten vorgestellt wurde, von seinem Erschaffer Rabbi Loew..." "Das sagen die alten Legenden..." Meutrier war sich längst nicht so sicher wie der Doktor, ob der Vorschlag seines Neffen wirklich so gut war. "Legenden enthalten eigentlich immer ein Stückchen Wahrheit..." Mondo lächelte. "Und für die Geschichten um den Golem, den Humunculus und nicht zuletzt den Dibbuk, dessentwegen wir hier sind, gilt das besonders." Er blickte in die Runde. "Es in der Burg zu probieren ist jedenfalls einen Versuch wert. Ich wüsste nicht, wo es erfolgversprechender wäre." "Gut. - Fahren wir also zur Haltestelle Malostransk ... von dort ist es über die alte Schlosssteige nur ein kurzer Weg zu Fuß!" Meutrier zeigte ihnen auf dem Stadtplan den Weg. "Dann wäre ja alles klar!" "Beide Gruppen teffen nun - unabhängig von einander - ihre höchst unterschiedlichen Vorbereitungen." Kategorie:Mr. Mondo-Geschichten